Twist/Gallery
Season one Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png|Twist in Cheerilee's class. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Twist chatting away with a fellow classmate. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|Isn't she cute? Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|Paying attention to Cheerilee. Students laughing S1E12.png|Happy red head. Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Twist sure likes learning! Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Twist isn't laughing. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Happy to the extreme! Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Talking with Apple Bloom. Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|A happy Twist. Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|A sad Apple Bloom. Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|"Peppermint sticks will make you SMILE!" Twist not this again S1E12.png|Oh no, not you two again! Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|Like I care.... Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|Twist is not amused. Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png|Twist getting mocked by Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara "almost all of us have them already" S1E12.png|''Please leave.'' Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Twist could care less. Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Twist is not enjoying this. Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|I hate them, don't you, AB? Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Twist seems surprised by Silver Spoon's sudden proud expression. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Twist is not amused... Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Twist is not interested in what Diamond has to say. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Watching the bullies leave. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|Upset, at being called a'' blank flank.'' Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sadness. Twist's house S1E12.png|''Ooh, Apple Bloom.'' Twist smiles ID S1E12.png|What an interesting plot, Twist. Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png|Twist's showing her cutie mark to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png|Twist, showing off her new cutie mark. Twist grins "pretty sweet, huh?" S01E12.png|My cutie mark, it's so super sweet! Twist tries to reassure Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Aw, come on, Apple Bloom.'' Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist was invited to the cute-ceañera. Fillies Dancing S1E12.png|Dance, dance! Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Twist, dancing with the other fillies. The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Apparently, Twist's Cutie Mark got revoked. Poor Twist. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|A group shot. Poor Twist, she didn't win an award. At least Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't win, either. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cheerilee's class (including Twist). Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png|Another shot of them all. Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png|Twist, beside Snails. Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png|Sweetie Belle is excited. Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png|A shot of Twist from behind. Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png|Twist, being covered by Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png|Twist, watching the Crusaders fight. CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png|Twist is unmoved by the CMC's scuffle. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is disappointed. Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png|Poor Twist, becoming a blank flank again because of animation errors. Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|I guess Twist's getting revenge for Apple Bloom ignoring her in favor of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png|Another shot of Twist laughing. Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png|The CMC still can't agree on what the statue represents. Discord about to break loose S2E01.png|Twist, walking away with the rest of the class. The Cutie Pox Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Twist 1 S2E6.png|Twist comes out of nowhere, bumping Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking strangely at Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Twist's happiness is not approved by neither Sweetie Belle nor Scootaloo. Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching S2E06.png|This is going to be great. Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png|Flying Apple Bloom. The fillies gasping S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasping as Apple Bloom shows off. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png|Twist watching Apple Bloom. Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Family Appreciation Day Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Twist is paying attention. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Look at Truffles just chewing on his cookie. Super chill. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png|You actually managed to stay awake through that? Granny in class S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Giving a card to Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png|Getting a hug from Truffle Shuffle. Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png|Twist turning her attention to the rest of the class. Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png|Twist playing in "Hearts and Hooves Day." Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png|Twist pinning her teacher. Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|"Oops, I pinned the tail on the wrong pony!" Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Umm... Twist, you okay? Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png|Twist seen behind Snips next to Cotton Cloudy. Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Fillies listen to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Students listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight eating S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Apple Bloom making potion for audience S4E15.png Apple Bloom pouring potion on apple S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png|Could it be? Twist with her mother? Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png|Twist is not impressed by your fourth-wall breaking Sweetie Belle. Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png|Twist is prompt to obey older ponies. Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond "that Discord destroyed!" S5E18.png Diamond "like a plain old schoolhouse window" S5E18.png|Tease her about being a blank flank, not a flinch. Twist feels hurt by Diamond Tiara's remarks S5E18.png|Tease her about fixing a window, sadness ensues. Students listening to the CMC S5E18.png Apple Bloom drops down from giant horseshoe while holding Pipsqueak S5E18.png Scootaloo drops down from the giant horseshoe S5E18.png Crusaders sing 'It's time for a new leader' S5E18.png CMC and other students marching S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png|Gee, I wonder who Twist is going to vote for. Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png|Oh no she di'in't! Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara leading the foals S5E18.png Foals following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Twist struggling with teeter-totter S5E18.png Super-teeth colt helps with teeter-totter S5E18.png|Twist was not expecting this. Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png CMC singing "an adventure that has only just begun" S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png|Hey, it's Twist and her possible mom again! Shady Daze gets a birthday cake S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png|Twist is star-struck. Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|Looks like Twist and her (most likely) mom joined Zecora's resistance. Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom tries her hoof at baking S6E4.png Apple Bloom looking at the oven S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals even more confused S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "sounds a bit over our heads" S6E14.png Scootaloo "even need to know that stuff" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "it's very important" S6E14.png Cheerilee "most likely end up using it" S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I'm finally old enough to race!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed excitement S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Snips "not schoolwork, right?" S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Scootaloo "that is a lot of work" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Scootaloo "I know just the pony to ask" S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png|Funny-Twist seems so excited about the ribbons but then doesn't show up at the actual race. Is there more than one? Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Snips "I knew there was gonna be a catch!" S6E14.png Snips looking bored already S6E14.png Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Foals lined up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse S7E14.png Season eight Marks for Effort School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png Scootaloo excited in the front center S9E12.png School foals choking on chalk dust S9E12.png Snips "they don't live here?" S9E12.png School foals listening to Scootaloo S9E12.png Snips "you're making that up" S9E12.png Snips doesn't believe Scootaloo's story S9E12.png Snips feeling the ground shake S9E12.png Foals shocked by cragadile's arrival S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Twist scared of cragadile S9E12.png School foals terrified of the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter pins cragadile to the floor S9E12.png School foals not scared anymore S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Foals leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Scootaloo's parents happily surprised S9E12.png Holiday "Scootaloo and her friends are" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty pointing at the podium S9E12.png Snap "well, I'll be a three-tailed bandicoot" S9E12.png Snap "how important Scoot's club was" S9E12.png Holiday "whether it's encouraging others" S9E12.png Holiday "something no other pony can" S9E12.png Everypony hearing the train whistle S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Mane Allgood "what's best for Scootaloo" S9E12.png Snap and Mane walk up to the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Adult Crusaders teaching a class S9E22.png Twist raising her hoof in class S9E22.png Adult Crusaders telling off Twist S9E22.png The Last Problem Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Ponies interacting in future Ponyville S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 52 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 2.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 4.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 5.jpg Merchandise Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg pt:Twist/Galeria